Rescue Me
by willam
Summary: Kazahaya helps remind Rikuo who he is after he has a nightmare. Kazahaya/Rikuo. Part 4/41 of my Summer Fanathon Challenge.


**Rescue Me**

Kazahaya rolled over to look at the clock, blinking stupidly at the neon numbers. Two in the morning and he wasn't sure why he had woken up in the first place. Then, he heard it again. Rikuo was whimpering in his sleep.

Kaza swung his legs out of the bed and called softly to his roommate. Rikuo arched off the bed, his head thrashing against his pillow. Kazahaya padded softly over to the larger man in the other bed, and shook his shoulder gently.

Rikuo was running up and down the seemingly endless hallway, throwing open doors, looking for Tsukiko. He heard a sound coming from the end of the hallway, a faint dripping. He padded towards the final door and opened it slowly.

He felt his blood run cold. It was the same scene he had replayed so many times in his head, the shower room splattered with blood, dripping slowly off of the shower head and onto the floor. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he realized that no person could have possibly survived losing that much blood. He felt someone touch his shoulder and whirled around.

Rikuo shot up in bed, his arms flying up to protect himself against the unknown assailant. A quiet squeak brought him back to himself. His hands were wrapped around Kazahaya's neck, his friend's slim hands wrapped around gently around his wrists. He didn't appear to be scared, simply surprised. Rikuo quickly let go and sat up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, you just startled me!"

Kaza sat on the bed next to him, his golden eyes and pale hair glowing in the moonlight. In fact, the teen's whole body seemed to give off an unnatural luminosity. Kazahaya reached out slowly to stroke his roommate's hair. Rikuo felt his stomach flip over.

"That's ok, I know you would never hurt me. Not on purpose anyways."

Rikuo sat back for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Kaza's soft hand against his face. He had tried to fight the feelings he had for Kazahaya for a while. Everyone he cared about got hurt, and he just couldn't bear the thought of doing that to the pale-haired boy. He always made sure to push the smaller man away when they started to have any kind of moment or connection.

Kazahaya stroked his hand down the side of Rikuo's neck, watching his roommate with some worry. It must have been a really bad dream for Rikuo to have attacked him like that. He felt a tingle down his arm as his hand touched the darker man's bare skin, and he realised that he could feel Rikuo's desire for him, and felt his body start to respond. He had had feeling for Rikuo almost since the other young man had saved his life, but the other man was always so mean to him that he had been sure the other boy didn't feel the same.

Rikuo saw the change in Kaza's face before the slim man leaned forward and kissed him. They broke apart and Rikuo looked deep into his friend's eyes. He ran his thumb gently over Kaza's cheek, feeling the soft smooth skin covering his prominent cheekbones. He peppered Kazahaya's lips and face with small, quick kisses. Kaza giggle softly and tangled his fingers in

Rikuo's dark hair.

Rikou looked at Kazahaya a little sadly. "I don't know who I am any more Kaza. I just keep dreaming about her, and thinking about how I failed her."

Kazahaya felt his heart ache as he wiped the tears from his friend's cheeks. He knew how badly Rikuo wanted to find Tsukiko, and how much he beat himself up. He had told Kaza on several occasions that he was tired of saving his butt whenever they got into trouble, but he knew that Rikuo felt obligated to save him, lest he fail Kazahaya as he had Tsukiko. He pushed Rikuo down into his bed and straddled the larger man's hips.

"Kaza?" Rikuo asked softly.

"I know who you are," Kazahaya said, pulling off his shirt to reveal more pale flesh for Rikuo's eager eyes. "Let me show you…"

His own needs and the feeling of Rikuo's own desire pulsing through him every time the other man touched him gave Kazahaya confidence he didn't know he could possess. He pressed Rikuo's warm hands against his chest, and leaned into to kiss his soon to be lover again. Rikuo moaned softly, running his hands up and down Kaza's back, reveling in the moans and purrs he was nursing from the smaller man on top of him. He flipped Kazahaya over, hovering above him and taking in the beautiful sight underneath him.

Kazahaya's pupils were blown wide, his breath ragged as his slender fingers tugged at Rikuo's shirt. There was already a light sheen of sweat across the boy's chest and Rikuo smiled at this. He bent to kiss Kazahaya again, his tongue exploring the sweet crevices of the pale boy's mouth as he divested them of the rest of their clothing. He kissed his way up and down Kaza's torso as Kazahaya ran his fingers through his hair.

Rikuo fumbled with his dresser drawer, searching for the long neglected tube he kept there. He knelt on the bed between Kazahaya's splayed legs as the boy looked up at him in desire. He felt a twinge of guilt beginning in his stomach; this would be Kazahaya's first time. Kaza sat up to run his hand over Rikuo's cheek again.

"It's ok Rikuo, I trust you."

The smile on his face almost broke Rikuo's heart it was so innocent. He slicked up his fingers and pressed them into the smaller man. Kazahaya hissed in pain, and Rikuo tugged his earlobe into his mouth to distract him. When the golden-eyed boy began to buck up against him, Rikuo withdrew his fingers. He slicked up his member and slowly entered the slim man underneath him.

Kazahaya dug his fingernails into Rikuo's back as he first entered him, the slow burn strange but not entirely uncomfortable. Rikuo brushed against something inside him and Kazahaya saw stars. He moaned long and low, pressing down against the man inside him. Rikuo moved faster, pounding into Kaza harder and harder. He was vaguely aware that he was probably hurting his little lover but he couldn't help himself. It had been so long since he had trusted himself to touch, to hold another human being, let alone to have Kazahaya in his bed. Kaza was chanting his name now, his sharp little nails leaving their mark in the flesh of Rikuo's back.

Kazahaya felt something tightening in his lower belly as his lover rocked against him again and again. He mumbled incoherently as Rikuo began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. Kaza felt as though he was about explode. He closed his eyes and watched the sparks dance across the inside of his eyelids. He didn't come down from his high until he felt Rikuo still above him, muffling his groan in Kaza's shoulder.

Rikuo pulled back to look down at his new lover. Kazahaya was glowing in the moonlight, the sweat shimmering on his chest. The corner of his mouth was turned up in a small smile, and his pale hair was spread out around his head like a halo. His smile grew wider as he reached up to touch Rikuo's face. Rikuo felt the warmth spreading through his chest as he looked down at his little lover.

"I know who you are." Kazahaya repeated softly. "You are the strongest and bravest man I know. You're the man I love. You didn't fail Tsukiko and you won't fail me."

Rikuo buried his face in Kaza's neck again, and the smaller man simply held his lover as he cried.


End file.
